Ranpo Kitan: Game of Needle
by Otori0
Summary: WARNING: A bit of gore and OOC Kobayashi. Forgive me for my sins.


**ONESHOT**

Kobayashi and Hashiba started going out some weeks ago. Their relationship was perfect and they made a good couple. But things quickly changed for both of them, specially for the young heir of the Hashiba family.

They were both laying in Kobayashi's bed, in his house, talking as they always did. Just a normal conversation. Suddenly, Hashiba warped Kobayashi's hands between his own hands, blushing a little.

''Hey, Kobayashi…''

''Hm?''

''I-I know I say this a lot, but I really love you and I'm very happy you agreed to be with me.''

Kobayashi smiled. That smile that made Hashiba go crazy, that cuteness.

''It's the same for me, you know. I knew you liked me from a long time ago. But I didn't say nothing because I wasn't prepared yet. Thanks for waiting for me.''

''N-no problem! I would wait forever if i-it's for you.''

Hashiba couldn't blush harder (or that was what he thought), Kobayashi's words made him terribly glad.

''I feel I could accept everything about you. I truly… w-want to make you happy.''

''Hashiba… are you sure?''

''Of course!''

''Then… can I ask you a favor?''

Hashiba looked at Kobayashi confused.

''Y-yes, tell me.''

''There's something I always wanted to try… Can you close your eyes? And don't open them until I say so.''

Doubtful, Hashiba trusted his boyfriend and closed his eyes slowly. Kobayashi grabbed his arm. ''What is he doing?'', Hashiba thought, a little afraid. But he believed Kobayashi wouldn't hurt him. Before dating him, they were best friends. He made confidence in him, but even so, he couldn't help but feel insecure.

While he was thinking, Kobayashi also took a needle he had, hidden under his pillow. The young detective smirked, needle in hand, and approached the sharp object to his boyfriend's arm. Kobayashi looked really excited for what he was going to do next, and so he pressed the needle agaist the skin, slowly and gently.

Hashiba opened his eyes in shock and screamed a bit. Kobayashi glared him, kind of annoyed by his actions.

''What are you doing, Kobayashi!?''

''Keep quiet… We are just getting started. Don't worry, I'll do it gently. It won't hurt that much.''

''What are you talking about? It hurts!''

Kobayashi ignored Hashiba and stabbed the needle a little more, causing some blood to pour. Hashiba screamed again in pain.

''Endure it a little more, please.''

''I-I can't! T-there's no way I…!''

Kobayashi extracted the needle from the arm and blood started falling from the hole.

''Are you done now? That hurt…''

''No, not yet.''

Hashiba turned pale and started getting more nervous. As if he didn't care at all, Kobayashi sinked the object once again in the poor tenager's forearm, only two milimeters separated from the wound he just made. Hashiba gritted his teeth, holding another scream. The pain was visible in his face.

''This must hurt a lot…'', Kobayashi whispered, ''And what if I do this now?''

Kobayashi tweaked painfully the insides of his arm, and Hashiba's muscle, twisting it. This only made his screams incrise, and some tears falling through Hashiba's cheeks.

''Stop, please!''

''Nope~! You said you would accept everything.''

''Yes, but…!''

''If you move now, it will hurt more. You should just bear it.''

''That's impossible…!''

Hashiba was afraid. He didn't see that side of Kobayashi before. Even if he was glad his boyfriend trusted him enough to do something like that, he couldn't stand it.

From then on, Kobayashi continued piercing many holes on the abused skin, and more blood spread and stained the sheets, but he didn't care to much. He was having so much fun! It felt very great for him, while Hashiba only cried silently.

When there was only some inches of pelt left, Kobayashi putted all his efforts on doing the best and perfect hole. He craved the needle for the last time and stired the insides, slowly but non-stopping. The interior felt gross but soft, and he wouldn't get tired of pinching it more and more. Kobayashi was, with no doubt, rippin the inside of the arm.

He left the needle go in deeper until it hit something hard.

''Is this your bone?''

Hashiba didn't answer since he couldn't. He was just crying and screaming even louder.

''It seems difficult to pierce through it… And maybe the needle isn't as long to go all the way.''

Disappointed, Kobayashi pouted adorably and removed the needle, only a little, to get to the muscle again. Mestured with flesh and blood, he caressed a vein with the tip, tearing it.

Hashiba's yells became more high as he pleaded for mercy. Kobayashi laughed quietly at this, thinking his boyfriend was ''cute''. The look in Kobayashi was the most crazy, creepy and awful Hashiba saw.

''Why…? W-what happened to you…?''

''Oh, nothing, Hashiba. This is my true self.''

''No… that can't be…''

Now with an empty glance, Kobayashi moved the needle away, only to stick it strongly into Hashiba's wrist. He was angry and felt deceived.

''I thought you would accept me no matter what.''

''Y-yes! I know I s-said that, but…!''

Kobayashi sighed and smiled again, removing the sharp object definitively. Everything was full of blood and some tissues he never saw before. Kobayashi grabbed a towel he had in his table and warped it around the damaged and messed up arm.

After this, he helped Hashiba to sit and wiped off his tears gently.

''Are you okay?''

''There's no way I'm okay!''

Kobayashi was sad, and Hashiba noticed this.

''Just why…?''

Kobayashi smiled and kissed briefly his boyfriend's lips.

''We will keep going out from now on, right?''

Hashiba let out a muffled cry, without answering. With both his hands, Kobayashi grasped the towel's borders and squeezed them, making the arm shiver at the pain. Hashiba started shouting once more.

''Hashiba… I really love you!'', Kobayashi said with a big, cute smile.

THE END

 **I don't know what I just wrote. I was sitting in my bed looking at my arm and I just got this idea from nowhere. I thought it may be interesting to write it just to see the result so... here you have. I feel sorry for Hashiba (and Kobayashi). Sorry.**


End file.
